The present disclosure relates to ratchet tie down devices, and more specifically, to a tie down bundle securement device to secure a looped bundle of tie down strap to a base.
Ratchet tie down devices are well known to secure various types of cargo onto a trailer or other support surface for storage or transportation. Ratchet tie down devices typically have a ratchet mechanism with a fixed length line with a hook piece attached to one side of the mechanism and an adjustable strap that is attached to a windable spool with a slot that is part of the ratchet mechanism. The adjustable strap has a hook end and a free end. The adjustable strap may be roughly adjusted by sliding the free end of the strap through the slot in the spool when the hook end is loosely attached to an appropriate portion of the cargo or carrier platform. The ratchet mechanism is then rotated to wind up the two layered strap thereby taking up the slack and tightening the tie-down. Generally the free end of the adjustable line will not be totally wound up into the spool, this is, it will be loose and there may be a very substantial length remaining. This may cause issues during transportation, as the excess cord or strap may become caught or tangled, which may damage the strap and/or may damage the cargo and/or create a personal hazard. Known methods for securing the excess strap include wrapping the loose end around the tightened strap. This is tedious and necessitates a time consuming unwrapping. Further, to the extent the loose end is bundled, it may come loose causing potential harm. Other methods of securing the excess strap have also been less than ideal. A more secure and orderly method of securing substantial lengths of excess strap would be appreciated.